Diminished Rhapsody
by SpArKy GuRl
Summary: an L/J fic, this is my first so pleaz be kind and review! PG for a few swears at the end!
1. Cant explain the feeling...

Diminished Rhapsody

Hey! I just want to say Thanks to you who read this, and that this isnt to interesting yet, you gotta wait a little! 

A/N I have no idea why I chose that as the title… kinda catchy though ain't it?

James sat up and yawned. He looked out the window. _Ugh this is gunna be a terrible day… _ he thinks to himself. He gets up and walks to get dressed, glancing out the window into the dark skies. He then walked down the stairs to find his mom, Linda Potter, cooking breakfast. Only then did James notice the horrid smell, which remarkably resembled the smell of rotten eggs.

"Sit down, James. Eat." She poured a large spoonful of brown and orange chunky soup into James' bowl. He began to eat struggling not to show how much he hated it.

James never thought that his parents were mean, just strict; but then again, whom could he compare them to? 

Suddenly, James' father, Samuel Potter, walked in. He was nice when he was in a good mood, but this morning, was not a good morning.

"Eat that soup now, boy. Wipe that look off your face before I wipe it off for you." He snapped. _Uh oh… dads pissed._

James didn't speak. He was afraid he would say something and make his father more angry. So he took another spoonful of the soup.

"Well?" Linda said. James looked up; she was looking at him.

"Oh, uh, sorry did you say something to me?" James hadnt noticed his mom talking to him. _Oh no… _James thought as his mothers face went red like an apple; James was surprised when she spoke rather calmly.

"I _said: _When do you plan on going to Diagon Alley for your school stuff?"

"Oh, I'll ask Sirius, we are going to go together…" Then James saw the look on his fathers face and quickly added "…If that's alright with you"

Samuel Potters face lightened a bit at that.

"Yes. You can. Now go send an owl to Sirius, maybe you two can go today."

__

Yessssss!

"Ok dad, I'll go now. May I be excused?"

His mother nodded and continued cleaning the countertop off.

~_~_~

"Hahahaha! That's great! Hahaha!" Sirius laughed.

Remus was rolling on the floor with laughter and could not reply. 

"Ah! This must be from Jamsie-poo!" Sirius said in an odd voice as he grabbed a note from the large owl that just crashed into his window.

"Dumb birds" Remus said as he dusted himself off and stood up.

"Yeah, I totally agree… Hey how about we go to Diagon Alley today!"

"Um… ok… I'm guessing this was James' idea?"

"Yeah, but I considered it already!"

"_right_"

"It's true! Never underestimate me Remus…" He says in a mysterious tone.

"Alright already just reply to James would you?"

So sirius scribbled a reply and gave it to his owl, as the owl James sent was lying unconcious on his bedroom floor.

~_~_~

Lily Evans sat up with a start.

"Oh gosh…" She looked at the calander on the bedside table. August 23. Then she glanced at the clock… 12:30!? She jumped up and flew down the stares nearly knocking her mother, Rose, down the stares with her.

"Whoa! Lily slow down!"

"Sorry, mom! My alarm clock didn't go off! I have to go to Diagon Alley today!"

"Well you don't _have_ to…"

"Yes, I do, mom. I already told you that I don't want to go to a muggle school this year I want to go back to Hogwarts with my _friends_."

Rose sighed. "Whatever you want dear."

Lily gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek then ran down the stairs to quickly scoff down some breakfast.

---

When Lily arrived at Diagon Alley she amediatly looked for her friends, Ashlee Stornson, Becka Morgan, and Aly Sandham. At the same time she kept an unaware eye out for James Potter, Sirius black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey, Lily!" she glanced to her right and waved to Ashlee as she walked over.

"Hey Ash! Whats up?"

"Well, Aly has a new guy to pursue! Teeheehee!" Ashlee giggled oddly.

__

Whoever it is, Ashlee likes him too, I can tell.

Ashlee watched Lily as if waiting for her to say something.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Lily replied

"Don't you want to know who?"

"um… ok"

"James Potter!" she giggled awkwardly. Lily raised a brow.

"You like him too."

"What! No!"

"Yes you do! Oh, well wheres Aly and Becka? They've disapeared."

"Oh, Come on they said they'd meet us, they're getting the books." So Ashlee and Lily made their way to Becka and Aly who were getting their books.

~_~_~

James glared at Sirius.

"Whoa, Jamsie, I was just kidding!"

"Right; well lets get going."

"Lets go find the girls!" Sirius exclaimed anxiously.

"God, Sirius do you think of anything else?" Remus said a little annoyed at Sirius.

"Yes, there's always food!"

"Other than food and girls?" James said doubtfully.

Sirius took a moment to think then called out and waved to Aly, Becka, Lily, and Ashlee who had just gotten out of the bookstore.

"Hey Sirius!" Becka said as the girls walked over.

"Hello, girlies" James said while waving to another 5th year who walked by.

"Hello, James, how are you?" Ashlee said, her eyes lingering on the edge of a bruise barely showing from under the sleeve of his tee-shirt.

"um, yeah I'm fine"

Aly and Ashlee quickly glanced at each other then giggled.

"Giggling should be outlawed" James muttered to Sirius, but Lily heard and broke down in laughter.

"Ohh, poow ickle Jamsie don't wike giggles?"

"I also don't like baby talk so get out of my face." He snapped. Lily almost jumped from surprise. Usually James was very kind. She remained silent for the rest of the time as they went to get new robes for their 5th year at Hogwarts.

~_~_~

that night James lay awake, unable to sleep. Pictures of the day slammed around in his mind. James sighed. He had been having trouble concentrating lately, having trouble doing a lot of things. HE had been having mood swings and would wake up sweating and breathing hard in the middle of the night.

He got up and looked at the calander. August 31 soon to be September 1st. Hogwarts tomorrow! James tried to be happy but he felt so… so… he couldn't explain how he felt, but this is the first time he had felt that way.

He lied down again and suddenly felt as though he would burst into tears. He rolled over and pushed the lump in his throat down as he drifted into an uneasy sleep. 

~_~_~

What do you think so far peeps? Boring eh? Haha! Well just give me advice on how to improve- none of that "IT sucks." "Its great" crap.

~SpArKy GuRl~


	2. Blinded By Rage

Diminished Rhapsody

Off to Hogwarts.

Ok! Here's the next part for y'all! 

~~

The next morning James awoke to his mother screaming at him.

"James! For gods sake what the _hell _are you still in bed for! Didn't you tell your clock when to wake up!?" She screamed angrily at him. He quickly got up and mumbled 'I forgot' under his breath, for if he said it aloud he'd be in real trouble. James began down the stairs before his mom could get mad at him for anything else, but before he reached the bottem step, he felt his mothers cold hand grab his shoulder and half-drag him back to his room.

"Look at this mess! Your lucky I'm even _letting_ you go to Hogwarts you ungrateful brat! I _told_you to clean this yesterday!" She snatched up a book lying wide open in the middle of the floor and hurled it at him, a crazed, maddened, look in her eyes. James tried to dodge it, but too late. He felt a horrible pain spreading over the side of his head, as he fell to the floor with a loud bang. He felt his mother come forward and start screeching at him, kicking him uncontrollably. After a few minutes he heard his dads voice yelling and felt himself being pulled away, but he couldn't handle any more, and fainted.

When James awoke he immidiatly knew where he was. _Hogwarts. _He turned his head painfully (It still hurt where the book wacked him) to see Madame Pomfrey, the new school nurse, moving towards him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible… How'd I get here?"

"Well, Dumbledore told your father to bring you here."

"oh…" James said. He looked down at the foot of the bed and stared as he heard familiar voices of his friends outside the door, begging Madame Pomfrey to let them in.

"Fine. I guess he's had enough rest." And with that she led Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Aly, and Ashlee into the room, and walked away.

Sirius looked at James' head and fought to hold back a shudder.

"That looks pretty nasty…" Sirius said. Remus wacked him "_Sirius…"_ he hissed. Sirius bit his lip to shut himself up.

"How are you feeling James?" Aly asked receiveing a small glare from Ashlee, who thought she was trying to win him by nice.

"Fine." He grunted in a small voice.

He looked up at the ceiling, at the pencils him and Sirius had thrown up and gotten stuck in their first year. Nobody bothered to try and take them down, thinking they were put up there magically. James and Sirius were laughing about that for weeks. He looked back at the people staring at him…

"What?" He asked a little angry.

"Well… What _did _happen… We've been hearing rumours but I know they aren't true…"

James looked at Sirius "What kind of rumours?"

Sirius shrugged and grinned "Stuff like, your mom got pissed and flipped out on you and stuff… hahaha…" Sirius stopped laughing at the look on James' face. James looked back to the foot of his bed.

"I-Its true?!" Remus said in disbeleif. 

James struggled a nod.

Sirius turned to Lily. "Your right again. I owe you _and _James an appology now…"

Lily, who had remained silent, feeling a little nervous about how cranky everyone has been, nodded and looked at Sirius firmly. "Yes you do."

Sirius, who decided to get off the subject leaned towards James, eyes still on Lily, and whispered into his ear. "She's got the Madame Pince "Get out of here or Dumbledore'll hear' stare… that's bad…"

James rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over his head. _I cant believe this… My mom… it cant be true… I was seeing things… yeah… I was seeing things… _He tried to convince himself. But he couldn't. He knew it was true. His own mother… _she hates me. My dad hates me too. Dumbledore had to order him to bring me here._

He listened as Sirius and Remus spoke silently to one another. Ashlee and Aly began to walk away, but Lily refused. "I feel so bad for him…" She said to them. Ashlee shrugged and dragged Aly out, saying "I cant bear to see him here any longer." And walked out.

Madame Pomfrey walked in right then, shutting Remus and Sirius up.

"Off you go. Shoo. This is your first full day at Hogwarts this year, why don't you enjoy it."

"But James is the one who comes up with the plans on _how _to enjoy it!"

"For gods sake! Sirius shut up!" Remus said as he dragged Sirius out.

Lily sat there and looked up at Madame Pomfrey.

"You too. He doesn't seem to want the company."

"ok." Lily said as she got up and walked out. _I feel so bad for James! I feel like I caused this somehow… but I didn't! Ugh I must be sick or something._

~-~-~-~

"So, Remus, after James you're the 'plan-maker'! So what should we do?"

"I don't really feel up to it Sirius. I feel kind of bad. I could have prevented Mrs. Potter from hurting James… I knew when I saw that bruise that something like that was going on… and Mrs. Potter always had that meanness to her."

"I know, but just forget about it! James is fine and…"

"Actually, James isnt fine! He never thought his mom would do something like that! Sirius, I can sense what people are feeling. James has a whole bunch of feelings that need sorting. This is going to be rough for him, and it makes me feel bad. I could have stopped it! _We _could have stopped it!"

"But you didn't, so just calm down." Came a voice from behind. Remus turned around to see Lily walking up to them.

"But I could have…" 

"Remus, drop it. Sirius, do you _feel_anything!?" 

"Yes!" Sirius said dignifiedly.

"Well, even I feel bad about what happened to James, and you, his so called "friend" doesn't feel bad. But Remus, your going a _little _to far."

Sirius looked hurt and walked away, not knowing what to say.

Remus looked better than before and grinned at Lily.

"You know what? Your right. I think I'll go do something… Be sure you steer clear of Sirius, Lil, he gets rather nasty when he's mad."

Lily grinned and walked to the Gryffindor girls dorms, to take a nap.

~-~-~-~

__

boooorrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!!!!

Sorry peeps that its so boring but I'm having a writers block before I even get to the good part of the story! I have later on ideas but I was stumped for this one… this is like the cement on the brick wall, its all there to hold the story together! So just bear with me!

SPARKZ


End file.
